


Pornfic V

by Joy



Series: Pornfic [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy





	Pornfic V

####  The Love that Dares Not Speak its Name   |   Sunshine   |   Colors of Stress   |   Colors that Bleed  
Officer Jack   |   Stiletto (het)   |   Alpha

* * *

  


**The Love that Dares Not Speak its Name**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

_"The love that dares not speak its name."_

The words, printed on an sheet of paper in his hand, made Daniel chuckle, breaking the rhythm of the man sucking his cock. Not apologizing or bothering to stop him, he placed his hand on Jack's head. "Don't stop," he ordered. 

The page had been printed from a website, the usual ads framing the page with footnotes signing location and date. He focused on the words of the print, reading a story that had him snickering, even as Jack's mouth tried to get his attention. When he groaned with displeasure from Daniel's inattentiveness, Daniel set down the paper and pulled his cock from Jack's mouth. 

"Listen, we don't have time for your disapproval. I'm reading, you're sucking, and soon we both have to be back in the war room for the next test launch on the satellite system." 

Jack glared at him and Daniel shook his head, putting on a contrite expression. "I'm sorry, Jack, but you know how it is." When Jack sighed, Daniel combed his fingers through his hair. "I'll make it up to you later, now..." and he held his leaking erection at Jack's mouth. "Take my cock back into that beautiful mouth and suck me good, okay?" 

"No more distractions, Daniel," Jack argued. 

"I promise," Daniel consoled. As Jack sucked the head back inside, he thought about ways to make Jack pay for his insolence; he should know better than to give Daniel orders. 

It didn't take Jack long to get Daniel's attention again--he was very good at it. Very, very good. Forgetting about the fan fiction story, he tossed the paper to the floor, making a mental note to read more later while fucking Jack into the bed. For now, his cock was in Jack's mouth instead of his ass; his second favorite place in the world. 

Needing more, something vicious, Daniel held Jack's head between his hands and stood up from the edge of his desk, pushing Jack to sit back onto his calves. That kneeling position would probably hurt his knees, but Daniel didn't really care. He would get Jack into the sarcophagus sooner or later, and Jack would go when the pain became bad enough. It was one area Daniel didn't force; he liked arguing about it. All that agreeing with him got boring after a while. 

"That's it," he encouraged, sliding in and out of the wet mouth, staring into Jack's half-lidded eyes, loving how Jack just glared at him as he sucked his cock. "You really do suck good, Jack. So damn good. I think I'll skip punishing your insolence, providing you do as I say. Think you can manage that?" 

Jack mouthed him, moaning around his meat, and Daniel smiled. "Good man. Now, hold still and drop open your throat. And whatever you do, don't you dare try to push me off." 

He slid further inside, loving how Jack's tongue flattened and his throat opened. He could feel the choking reflex close around him and groaned with pleasure as Jack's face turned red. "Yes, that's a good boy," he said maliciously, thrusting faster, faster, then pulled Jack's face to his pubes and held him there as he humped. 

He stared down, eyes frozen and unblinking, as Jack's arms flailed, finally grabbing at his legs to hold on. "So fucking perfect," he whispered. When Jack's hips began to thrust convulsively, Daniel smiled and whispered, "That's right, Jack, come for me." 

When Jack complied, choking a moan around Daniel's cock as he came in his trousers, Daniel's eyes widened maniacally, feeling the heat behind his balls intensify, releasing the rush of pleasure that shuddered through him. He poured his load down his throat, and Jack thrashed, fighting for air even as he swallowed. He pulled at Daniel's hands to let him go, even knowing he wasn't supposed to, and Daniel shook his head, finally letting him go with a mean and satisfied smile. 

"Tsk, tsk, Jack. You've been a very bad boy." 

Massaging his throat, Jack gasped, "You do that on purpose, knowing damn well I'll fight for air." 

"No, I do it on purpose knowing damn well it gets you off." He pushed Jack backward, making him fall onto his back, then straddled him and grabbed him by the hair. "You love it when I do this." 

"No," Jack told him. "But I've learned to like it because you want me to." 

"Yeah, I know," Daniel sighed, "but it's what happens to me when we're together. I just need to break you. Now here, take me in, get me hard again. I want to watch the launch with a hard-on." He rubbed his spent cock over Jack's mouth, pushing the head in, groaning luxuriantly as Jack sucked him erect. 

* * *

  


**Sunshine**  
(Daniel/Cameron) 

**~**

Daniel felt peaceful for the first time in weeks, though it was a little annoying that he'd had to go offworld to find it. Dismissing the thought quickly, he folded his hands under his head and closed his eyes. Body warm from lying in the sun, the cool, ocean breeze was a nice contrast on his skin, as was the comfortable dampness from the earth underneath his towel. 

"Good morning, sunshine," came Cam Mitchell's voice in the distance. 

Daniel detected a bit of amusement in his voice, and thought it likely that Cam was there to tease him for lying nude on an alien beach. Daniel had started doing that the day before, and Cam's initial reaction had Daniel laughing. Long since having shed embarrassment about nudity, Daniel didn't mind the teasing. He liked the man. He had a charming, charismatic appeal to him, like Jack had. 

Daniel opened one eye as Cam approached, then opened both--wide--and stared. Cam was also nude. 

"Decided I'd join you, if that's okay," he said, and threw down a towel to Daniel's right. 

"Sure," Daniel automatically replied. 

As Cam lay down, he did so on his side, eyes rarely leaving Daniel's. It was a little unsettling, though not in a bad way. Just something Daniel wasn't used to. 

"What?" he asked. 

"What what?" Cam asked back. 

"You're looking at me." 

"Where else should I look?" 

"It's not that, it's just that I thought you had a question or wanted to talk or something." 

Cam smiled at him. "Talk or something?" 

Daniel grinned at him, showing he was teasing. "You don't wanna arm wrestle do you?" 

"You know," Cam teased back, "that might be fun, but nah, not in the mood." 

"Oh, that's good," Daniel replied, grinning as he closed his eyes again. It was a pleasing change to have a team leader that talked. And Cam talked. Nearly as fast as Daniel did sometimes, but he was also someone who did things unexpectedly--again, kinda like Jack. "Not taking the tour of the southern part of the island? It has these amazing waterfalls." 

"Nope. Left that to Sam and Teal'c. Why aren't you there?" 

Daniel sighed soberly. "I wanted peace." 

"Ah..." Cam began. "You want me to leave?" 

Daniel opened his eyes, finding Cam had sat up, and put out his hand, briefly touching a sun-warmed knee. "No, no, it's okay. I wanted solitude but not any more." 

"Cool." 

Daniel crossed his hands under his head once more and closed his eyes, listening absently to the sound of Cam presumably lying down. A question came to mind and instead of dismissing it, he decided to ask. Opening his eyes, he turned his attention to Cam and found him on his side again. "Why do you call me Sunshine?" He didn't exactly mind. It was better than 'Jackson'. 

Cam grinned. "I dunno. It seems to fit you." He gestured at Daniel's body. "So, trying to darken the skin?" 

Daniel grinned and closed his eyes again. "Yeah. I'm way too pale. Haven't been this pale in a long time." 

"You tan dark or light?" 

"In the middle. On Abydos, I tanned dark because of the sun and sand. When I was on digs on Earth, it would be sort of in the middle." Cracking an eye open, he looked at Cam's lightly tanned skin. "What about you?" 

"I need to darken up," Cam nodded, looking down at himself. 

Daniel grinned and again, closed his eyes. "We'll get lots of chances offworld, trust me." 

There was silence, then Cam said, "I've been meaning to say, but never got round to it. You look loads better without the beard." 

Daniel opened his eyes again, giving Cam a curious look as he rubbed his now-hairless face. "Really?" 

"Yeah. I can see your face." 

"I'll assume that's a good thing," Daniel said, tone filled with amused sarcasm as he placed his hand back under his head and closed his eyes. 

"It is, actually." 

Cam's tone didn't sound amused and Daniel felt the heat spread and hoped his skin wasn't reflecting it. There was silence for a few beats, then Daniel admitted, "That was the first time I'd done that. Gone without shaving, I mean." 

"Why's that?" 

"Well, going to Atlantis, I didn't have to stick to Air Force protocol. I was going to a civilian-run expedition. Plus, I thought it was time for a change." Opening an eye, he asked, "Don't you go without shaving when you're on leave?" 

Cam shrugged. "Not really. Couple of days growth and I'm scratching my face, so it goes." 

Daniel half-closed his eyes as he rubbed his face again. "So you didn't like the scruff, eh?" 

Cam pursed his lips and shook his head. "Didn't look right on you." 

Daniel opened his eyes again and focused more fully on Cam's. He didn't look away; he was, in fact, _watching_ him. "What?" 

Cam suddenly shook his head, as if catching himself staring. "Sorry, my mind wandered." 

Daniel wondered if there was something on the man's mind, so he rolled onto his side to talk face to face. He could feel the heat from Cam and tried to ignore how arousing it was. He was so close and it'd be easy to imagine... "Anyway, I'll be clean-shave from now on, seeing as I'm back on SG-1." 

"I like a man clean-shaven," Cam said. 

Daniel lifted his head sharply, his eyes having been focused on the towel in front of him. Cam's eyes were still on him, not looking away with embarrassment or guilt. The comment, Daniel decided, couldn't be taken for anything other than a personal declaration. 

"'Scuse me?" he asked softly, deeply grateful his voice didn't crack. 

Cam gave him a secretive smile. "I said I like--" 

"I heard you," Daniel said quickly, "but what I meant was..." He frowned in confusion then, not knowing what to say, and in that moment, Cam moved his hand from his hip and reached over. 

"I do like occasional hair elsewhere though," and the backs of his fingers whispered, just barely, over the line of hair below Daniel's navel. 

Daniel swallowed, hard, as his dick twitched in response and he grabbed Cam's hand. "What're you doing?" Stupid question, he told himself. 

"Flirting," Cam said cheekily. 

"Touching isn't flirting. Talking is flirting." Daniel was still holding his hand and when he started to move his hand away, Cam's fingers slid between his, interlocking them. There was no way Daniel could keep his body quiet at that point. 

"So this wouldn't be flirting?" Cam asked, his tone playful. 

Daniel was momentarily stunned. He had no idea what to do. He didn't want to back off or tell Cam to leave. In fact, he found that he liked the attention; it'd been a while since he'd been the target of lust. He swallowed again, trying to find something to say that didn't sound foolish. 

Cam smiled, as if smugly pleased that Daniel wasn't rejecting him. Oddly, it made Daniel want to do just that... till Cam rubbed his palm with his thumb. "I had a feeling you'd like men." 

All Daniel could say was, "I definitely didn't get that feeling from you." 

"I'm better at concealing it." 

"Well, you'd have to be, given your career." 

Cam nodded, expression growing serious for a second before he grinned again and gave Daniel a coy look. "I knew from the way you kept putting off Vala." 

Daniel groaned. "Please don't ruin this by mentioning her name." 

"I have a point to make," Cam said, gently tugging Daniel's hand until he held it against his lightly haired chest. 

Daniel found himself distracted by the pattern in which the dark hairs grew. His mouth began to water and he swallowed again. "And what point would that be?" he forced himself to ask, not looking into the man's face. He had the sexiest hazel eyes. 

"Almost every man on that base would have given in to her." 

"You wouldn't have, but I don't think that's your point," Daniel said, suddenly knowing that for a fact. 

Cam laughed softly. "You're right, it isn't." 

Daniel held his breath, waiting. 

"Every time she teased about having sex with you, you looked at me." 

Daniel blinked. He did? "I did?" 

"You did." 

Cam gave him a crooked grin; it was so engagingly sexy that Daniel swallowed again. As he thought back and remembered, Daniel realized that he did indeed look at Cam. And he now remembered why. "I guess I didn't want you thinking I'd ever go with someone like that. Not a woman, exactly, but just someone like her." 

"Did it matter what I thought?" Cam asked, gently pressing Daniel's fingers flat against his warm skin. 

Daniel swallowed yet again, nodded, and when he looked up, was startled to find Cam leaning forward. 

"Good," he whispered, and parted his lips as he brought them to Daniel's. 

Daniel lifted his head a bit and opened his mouth in instant response. Heat and lust slammed through him with amazing intensity, fueled by the fact that they were both already nude. He wanted it all, right then. To explore, to taste, to touch everything. But he also wanted to be fucked. On his hands and knees, head down, just _feeling_. Just feeling. 

Cam kissed him more deeply as he moved on top of him, hands under his shoulders, knees between his legs, pushing them apart. Daniel went with it, spreading wide while his hands caressed a wide muscular back and slightly rounded, firm ass. He broke the kiss and arched his neck back, gasping as Cam bit down his throat. 

"Want you, now," he whispered. 

"I was hoping you'd say that," Cam replied, licking a stripe back up to his chin before moving swiftly down to grasp a nipple between his teeth and suck. Hard. 

Daniel's fingers combed tightly through his hair while his hips began to thrust and grind, moving into Cam's, rubbing their cocks together, letting him know he meant what he said. 

Cam reached out with his left hand and Daniel saw him grab the packet of lube he'd brought with him. "God." 

"I came prepared," Cam whispered over his skin as moved down his body, nipping the skin and muscle before reaching his cock and taking a quick lick. 

"Shit," Daniel hissed, hands still in his hair, but caressing him, encouraging him. "Yes, suck me." 

"I plan on doing more than that." 

"God, yes," Daniel replied, closing his eyes and _feeling_ as the hot, wet mouth enveloped the head of his cock. He couldn't stop the small thrusts his hips were making and Cam held him down as he took more of his cock in this mouth. "Oh fuck," he gasped, the pleasure acute. He twitched and bucked, but the moment a lubed finger entered him, his anxious body calmed, spreading heat throughout, getting used to sex all over again. Damn, it _had_ been a while. 

Returning lust filled him and Daniel needed to taste and touch; Cam had had enough of a teaser. It was his turn. Daniel pulled him off his cock and kissed him, turning them over swiftly so that he was on top. Cam laughed through the kiss; a delightfully throaty, sexy sound. 

"I knew you'd be like this," he said through a few tongued kisses. "I knew it, I knew it." 

Daniel licked around an ear and bit the lobe, pulling it taut and letting it go. "You like men aggressive then?" 

"Assertive," Cam corrected, sliding a hand down Daniel's ass and reinserting the tip of his finger. "You want it, you go for it." 

"Yes," Daniel answered, clenching around the finger while his cock slid against Cam's. "And right now, I'm going to taste you, and when I'm done, you're going to fuck me." He didn't give Cam a chance to respond before he dove his tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeply, his fingers combing once again through his short but thick hair, long enough to grab. 

Breaking off, he moved down his lover's body, trailing designs from chest to pubes before he took his cock into his mouth--no warning, no preface with a few licks. Just engulfment. Cam's reaction was to arch his back as his hands grabbed at Daniel's hair. 

"God _damn_!" 

Daniel smiled around his prize, bobbing up and down, getting him leaking and hard as stone before he pulled away and moved back up the man's body. When he smiled down into that pleased, flushed face, Cam growled at him and turned them over, making Daniel laugh. 

The man was a delight, as wonderfully energetic in sex as he was with everything else. Playful bites down Daniel's back ended with teasing probes into his ass, with Daniel clawing at the ground when fingers found his prostate. 

"Good, huh?" Cam teased, rubbing with attentive skill. 

"Guh," Daniel replied, biting the towel. "Fuck me," he mumbled, then spit out the towel and propped himself on his forearms. "Fuck me." 

"Your wish, sir," Cam laughed softly, the sound lustful and needy, "is my command." 

He was then over him, the weight as wonderful a feeling as everything else, until his cock overrode all of Daniel's senses. Cam breached him effortlessly, pushing in with short, sharp thrusts, angling immediately for Daniel's gland. 

"Fuck." 

Daniel dropped his head to the towel and took him in, clenching and unclenching, silently begging for Cam to simply fuck him and fuck him hard. 

Cam obliged, but he went slow at first, drawing it out, driving Daniel insane with the thick size of his cock. When he finally thrust deep and began a more vigorous rhythm, Daniel's fingers dug deep into the soil. He held on, gasping and moaning, throwing out encouraging words as he was taken with exquisite skill. 

The sounds Cam made drove him toward the edge quicker than he'd liked. Cam was a talker, and he talked all the way through sex, though most of it was low murmuring, words Daniel didn't understand, catching only the occasional "god" and "good." 

The end came unexpectedly as Cam pushed him onto his stomach, thighs trapping his own between them as he short-stroked with quick, hard jabs. Daniel could feel his balls drawing up but it wasn't enough; he reached underneath and took the head of his cock in hand, gasping harshly as he squeezed repeatedly. Then Cam thrust harder and that was, as they say, all she wrote. Daniel cried out into his towel, biting a mouthful of cotton as he came hard, clenching tightly around Cam as he screwed into him. 

"God, so fucking... perfect!" Cam growled next to his ear, and froze, body twitching with each pulse inside him. 

They both lay motionless. Daniel was unwilling to break the spell of the shudders as they coursed through his body, and he assumed the same for Cam. Then came the thought, the desire, to have this happen again, and on a regular basis. He was a little blown away by his feelings. Daniel never thought he'd be this interested in someone again. 

The answer to his thoughts came with a kiss at the shell of his ear. 

"I've an idea," Cam whispered, as he rolled them on their sides and hooked a leg over Daniel's. "Back home, I've got this huge new bed. I was wondering if you'd care to help me break it in?" 

Daniel turned his head and grinned. "Yes." 

* * *

  


**Colors of Stress**  
(Daniel/J. Coburn) 

**~**

"Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly." 

"Got that backwards, Daniel--" 

Half a breath later, Jason found himself pinned to the door of his own quarters as warm, soft lips captured his own. Hands, eager for reacquaintance, slid over the chest of his fatigue shirt, pressing firmly, finding muscle and bone. Jason gasped and Daniel took advantage, mouth opening, tongue probing for his. 

It was enough; intention was clear and sharp, the information collated and properly slotted. No need for discussion; they could do that later. 

"Bed?" Daniel whispered into his mouth. 

Well, maybe a little talking could be useful. 

"Fine here," Jason replied as his arms gathered around Daniel and held him tightly against him as he returned the kiss with fierce need. 

"Fine," Daniel breathed as his teeth rasped over Jason's jaw, hands working at his trousers, opening and pushing down. 

Jason turned around, partly on his own, partly with the aid of Daniel's impatient body. He braced his hands against the door, knowing what was coming, and hissed when Daniel encircled his cock with his hand and began to stroke. The other had been busy and cool lube was squirted quickly between his buttocks, neatly and accurately placed. 

Then Jason closed his eyes and groaned; the hot, blunt head rubbed his hole and pushed in. One long, deep thrust, and Jason bunched his shoulders, readying his body, his position. Daniel was so hard, so thick, and he filled his body like no one else. 

Daniel never took long when he wanted Jason this way; never needed a reason and Jason never asked. Just took it and gave it back, squeezing his buttocks as Daniel thrust, encouraging the force his lover used. 

The rhythm set was hard and desperate and Jason loved Daniel like this. Out of control and just taking. It was so... opposite, so _good_. The slick sound was visceral; lust complete and unadorned. He breathed against the steel door, condensation appearing, evaporating, appearing again. 

Daniel change the angle and Jason gasped, just a little louder, as his gland was found and massaged. It was always then that Jason needed to be on his knees, and Daniel knew it. Preparing for it, it came--Daniel's hands on his hips, holding them together as he turned them about. They fell to the floor together, Jason stopping the fall with his hands and knees, bracing again in a different position, this one more feral, more natural, deep with a craving neither intended to stop. Or could. 

Daniel lay over his back, hands still on his hips, fingers bruising him as he thrust harder, deeper. Jason loved the sound of his breathing--urgent and needy, the panting harsh and raspy. 

"Fuck me," Jason whispered, words barely able to leave his throat as his body was assaulted with shudders of pleasure. The slapping thrusts increased and Daniel moved faster, harder. "Now," Jason choked, feeling the heat crawl through his balls as they tightened. 

Without warning, Daniel grabbed his shoulders and slammed into him. The force against his balls was what Jason needed and he dropped his head between his shoulders, loving every jar of his body as Daniel fucked him hard. The smile on Jason's face was ever-present as his body took what Daniel gave, managing to keep himself on all fours, even when his muscles tensed with preparation. 

He panted noisily when he came, most spurts hitting the floor, some getting his chin and jaw. The low growls behind him signalled Daniel's release, and he came, fucking him with short, sharp jabs in imitation of the release itself. 

Jason loved the afterglow; it was always the same, spent in slow movement as Daniel kissed him while they undressed the rest of the way. Clean-up was cursory, minimal, and Jason didn't mind; he loved the smell of sweat and semen. As he crawled into bed with Daniel pressing behind him, hips moving with mild suggestion, Jason was glad that this wasn't all; there would be more in an hour or so. 

It wasn't a common coupling between them; most times, it was simple fucking, though being with Daniel could _never_ be called simple. Jason knew he had Jack to thank for it, though he wished otherwise. Without those arguments of theirs, he wouldn't have Daniel needing him for this. 

Jason didn't mind; quite the opposite. He only wished the catalyst was Daniel's own need, not an angry reaction from Jack's unintentional treatment of him. The men were so different from each other that Jason was often surprised their friendship had lasted as long as it had. When it got bad enough, however, Daniel would come to him for needs other than fucking. And again, Jason didn't mind; he only wished it wasn't because of Jack. 

"Haven't had a bad one in a while," he whispered, half-hoping. 

"I did, actually," Daniel whispered against his neck, teeth suddenly closing over muscle in a firm bite. A lick followed. "Offworld." 

Jason breathed in, arching his neck, giving Daniel room for more. He winced as the bites intensified, but the slight amount of pain woke up his cock, preparing him. "You should have said," he scolded gently as he tried to remember if the leather oil was where it was supposed to be. The last time had been... rough. 

"I needed you." 

"I know." 

"Can you be ready in an hour?" Daniel then asked, taking Jason's cock in hand. 

In answer, Jason suddenly turned over and pinned Daniel onto his back, hands pushing his wrists into the mattress as he straddled him. "Less than that," he said, staring down into the still-darkened blue eyes. Jason could still see the stress there; the pleading behind them as Daniel stared back. "Do you want the crop?" 

Daniel nodded. "And the cock and ball restraints." 

Jason then gave him a loving but sad smile. "I could do these things for you without the fights. All you have to do is ask." 

"I know, Jace. I'm just not ready. Yet." 

"But I _am_ , Daniel. Remember that." 

"I will," Daniel breathed, "Now fuck me," and he yanked Jason down for a deep and passionate kiss. 

* * *

  


**Colors that Bleed**  
(Jack/J. Coburn) 

**~**

Jason knew he'd show up, sooner or later. He never really understood the reason for Jack and Daniel's arguments, but some were obvious differences of opinion--at least, the ones he'd heard. Daniel had never talked to him about them and neither had Jack, but they both came to him afterward, needing the only release they could think of. Except in Jack's case, the release wasn't sex, which was disappointing. Jason would love fucking him. 

Jack stood before the open door, staring back at him. "Busy?" he asked. 

Jason stepped aside with sardonic grin and let him in his apartment. "Was wondering when you'd show up." Jack's answer was a sidelong look of surprise. "It always takes you a few days after an argument before you come to talk." 

Jack hung up his coat, then took two steps toward Jason, closing the distance between them. Sliding an arm around his waist, he stared purposefully into his eyes. Jason felt a shudder of pleasure from the dark look. 

"I didn't come here to talk." 

Jason sighed and placed his hands on Jack's chest, revelling in the warmth there. "You always say that and yet you always end up talking instead. You want comfort from me and all I can try to do is give that to you." 

Jack shook his head and stepped back, taking Jason by the hand. "No, not this time." As he led him to the bedroom, Jason was startled by the new direction Jack was taking. The man seemed serious. Still, Jason didn't fully expect him to go through with it. 

Sighing, he watched Jack undress as he shed his own clothes; watched him as he lay down in the center of the bed. "Get the lube, Jason." 

Shocked but still not expecting much, Jason reached into the drawer of the bedside table, withdrew the lube, then crawled onto the bed to kneel between Jack's outstretched legs. 

"Who's fucking whom?" he asked through a smirk. 

"You're fucking me," Jack told him, hands running over Jason's belly, his chest. 

"Oh-kay," Jason breathed. "I guess you're serious." 

"I told you, Jace." 

"I expected you to change your mind. We don't do this, Jack." 

"We do now," Jack told him, and he reached up touch his face, thumb brushing Jason's lips. Jack pushed up then and pulled Jason down for a suddenly passionate kiss that was all too brief. Letting go, he lay back down, hands resuming their touches while Jason squeezed lube onto his fingers and slowly coated his own cock. As he prepped, his excitement climbed as Jack fisted the bedspread for leverage and lifted his knees, feet rising off the bed. 

Jason swallowed as he spread more lube onto his fingers, then inserted one into Jack's ass while his free hand took hold of his cock. Jack grunted softly, but Jason felt him relax inside, accepting his invasion. When he twisted his finger and brushed the hard little gland, Jack's mouth dropped open as he arched his head back. "Yes," came the soft gasp. 

Again and again, Jason pulled out soft sounds, and when he felt Jack was ready, he leaned forward on one hand and lined up his cock. Jack's eyes fixed on his own, and as he pushed, another grunt came, this one deep. He paused and Jack growled, "Don't stop." 

Jason pushed harder and Jack's mouth dropped open again as his eyes fluttered closed. He was tight; god, so tight, and Jason suddenly wondered if this weren't his first time. It couldn't be possible, but the very idea caused a thrust and Jack bit his lip, smiling and moaning. He did it again and Jack suddenly opened his eyes and cupped Jason's head between his hands. 

"Fuck me." 

Jason moved slowly, but with harder, deeper strokes, each designed to brush the gland. When his rhythm quickened and he found himself slapping against Jack's ass, the sight of it surprised him, sending a shock of heat through his balls as they drew up. "Oh fuck, I'm..." He couldn't finish the words, gasping, trying to hold off, but Jack drew him down over him, one hand holding his head as he kissed him, the other hand riding his ass. 

Jason got the message. Sitting back, he lifted one of Jack's legs over his shoulder and began pounding into him, loving the sound Jack made, loving to watch as Jack grabbed his cock and stroked in counterpoint. Within a few minutes, Jason felt Jack's muscles clench around him, cock swelling suddenly under his hand. A loud curse followed and Jack jerked spasmodically as he came, semen spurting in long streams, hitting them both. 

"Fucking yes!" Jason cried out before throwing his head back and slamming his hips into him, coming hard. 

He waited for his body to calm, for Jack's muscles to do the same, and when they were both in the midst of afterglow, he pulled out and lay down beside him. He tentatively slid his arm around Jack's waist, waiting for the refusal. When it didn't come, he relaxed and hugged the man against his body. 

Jack seemed to accept it. He lay there, breath evening out, slowing, and remained silent before falling into a short nap. Jason dozed with him, and when he felt Jack stir, he pulled his face away from his neck and waited to see what Jack wanted next. He was sometimes better at reading Daniel but truthfully, both pushed his limits to please. 

Finally, Jack started talking, but nowhere near what Jason expected. There was no bitching, no complaining. In fact, there was no anger at all. Jack turned his head and looked him in the eye. "I love him." 

"Yes, you do." 

"You help us." 

"I try to." 

"Why?" 

"Because I can. Because I care. Because I see you suffering and hate it. You seemed to like it. Do you want to stop now? Is that why we fucked?" 

Jack shook his head. "You don't get it." 

"Tell me then." 

"There's something else." 

"What?" 

"Something we've been hiding. From each other, from ourselves, from you." 

" _What_?" Jason demanded. 

"We both love you, too." 

Jason sat up slowly, staring at Jack's face for any signs of this being a cruel joke. He found none. What he found instead was a sudden, inexplicable, panic growing within. 

"No," he said, shaking his head. 

"No?" 

"You can't love me. You're just misinterpreting--" 

"Daniel said you'd say that." 

"What?" 

"We had a talk before I came over here, Jason. That talk was about us and about you." 

Jason swallowed. "Okay, you talked. That's good. But you can't love me, no one loves--" 

"Just because you were once a host, doesn't mean you don't deserve being loved." 

Terrified panic hit him hard and Jason flew out of bed. Jack chased after him, tackling him to the hallway carpet, pinning him on his back as he straddled him. Jason swung at him and Jack blocked it, catching his fist and holding it to his chest. 

"You love us." 

"So what!" Jason screamed. 

"We love you." 

"No! I'm good with giving you pleasure, what you need, that's _all_. I don't _deserve_ \--" 

"Oh shut the fuck up, Jason," Daniel said, walking into the hallway from the foyer. 

Jason looked over his head until Daniel knelt beside him, staring down at him for a second before smiled at Jack and cupped his cheek. "He helped, I take it?" 

"He did," Jack replied, "but now he's running away from ours." 

Daniel snorted and looked down at the panicked man and cupped his cheek as well. "You are so irritating. In your words, Jace. You're getting this from me--from us--whether you admit you need it or not." He followed his words with a thorough kiss. 

Between the two of them, Jason grew stiff again, wanting... and needing. They held him afterward, firmly, not letting him get away. It wasn't that they were forcing him. He knew what they were doing and he enjoyed the sex very much. But it took a long time for him to accept the rest. Then one night, weeks later, as he lay in drowsy satiation, arms holding him tight, did he actually feel the thing he'd been giving them all this time. Hope. 

* * *

  


**Officer Jack**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

Daniel couldn't stop grinning; all due to the man coming toward him, dressed in a midnight blue cop's uniform, wearing an expression that looked deadly in that sexy way Jack had. Jack pressed the baton against Daniel's chest, pushing him back until he was pinned to the wall. 

Daniel took that opportunity to look around, hoping to god there wouldn't be any witnesses. "It's the hotel's service entrance, Officer." 

"I know that." 

"And the party ended an hour ago." 

"I know that, too." 

"So... what have I done wrong?" 

"You're disturbing the peace," Jack told him, turning Daniel swiftly around. "Hands behind your back." 

Daniel moved to slowly, caught off guard and highly aroused, and Jack grabbed his wrists and cuffed him. Daniel let out a gasp as the cuffs went on too tight. "Officer--" 

"Tell me if they cut off the circulation. Until then, be quiet. A little pain never hurt." Jack grabbed him by the collar of his grey jumpsuit and pushed him toward the service elevator. "Move." 

Daniel walked forward, still taking a look around. "Where are we going?" 

Shoving Daniel into the elevator, Jack said, "Interrogation." 

"For disturbing the peace?" Daniel asked, trying to adjust his wrists as he leaned against the back wall. 

The doors shut and Jack turned to him, stroking his baton like a dick. It made Daniel snort. 

"Keep quiet, prisoner Jackson, or I'll have to gag you." 

"Oooh, such a ma--" 

Jack clamped a hand over his mouth. "Do you really want to be gagged when we get to the interrogation room?" 

Daniel frowned and Jack lifted his hand. "May I ask a question, officer?" 

"Just don't be a smart ass." 

"How can you interrogate me if you gag me?" 

"It's a different kind of interrogation, and that's all you need to know. Now, be quiet." 

Daniel shook his head, giving Jack a coy smile. "I'm sorry, officer, but you know that's impossible." 

Jack grinned in a way that made Daniel's legs go weak. "I know." 

Daniel decided to keep quiet, preferring to watch for a while and see if he could guess what Jack was up to. Sometimes, he guessed right. Sometimes not. By the time they reached the hotel room and Jack closed the door, _Officer O'Neill_ hadn't given anything away. He'd simply kept that mysterious grin that made Daniel's dick grow all the harder by the time the door closed. 

Daniel moved away from him, heading for the large bed, when Jack grabbed him from behind, arm around his neck and the other hand reaching around to cup and rapidly fondle his cock. He let out a startled squawk, followed quickly by a breathy groan. 

"Jack," he pleaded, not knowing what to ask for just that he wanted _more_. 

"That's _officer_ , to you," Jack said, escorting Daniel from behind, not releasing his holds on him, as they went for the bed. Stopping at the foot, Jack let him go for a moment. "Don't move," Jack said, and Daniel felt the cold metal of a gun barrel against the back of his cheek. He closed his eyes and shivered. 

"Yes, officer." 

Jack uncuffed him, then reached around to unzip the jumpsuit and yank it down his body, just past his ass. It was then he discovered Daniel had gone commando. "You little shit." 

"It was laundry day," Daniel answered cheekily. 

Jack growled at him as he grabbed his wrists and recuffed them. All that time, Daniel stood motionless, knowing something would happen if he moved, and torn between not wanting it and making it happen. He decided he'd push that particular envelope later. 

The sound of Jack's unbuckling of his belt and the slide of pants dropping made Daniel bite his lip, then Jack's hand and arm were back where they had been, though Jack's hand now fully encircled his cock. "Drop," Jack ordered in his ear, and without waiting, Daniel was pushed forward, over the end of the bed. 

With an 'oomph,' he fell, body and face bouncing off the mattress, with Jack over the back of him, trapping him. His hand was equally trapped between his body and the bed. Still moving, still stroking. Then came the familiar feel of Jack's heavy, hard cock as he rocked his hips and slid between Daniel's cleft. 

"Time for a quick fuck," Jack growled breathlessly in his ear, then Daniel grunted as Jack's unlubed cock breached his hole. 

"Yes," he mumbled into the bed, and repeated the word again and again as Jack plunged deep and began humping against his ass. Daniel spread his legs, body begging for more as he lifted what he could to meet Jack's ardent thrusts. 

Release came too fast, Daniel thought, but it was damn good anyway. Jack dotted his ass with come as he withdrew to shoot over him, then roughly turned him over, dropped to his knees, and swallowed his cock. 

Daniel cried out, trying to thrust, but Jack held his hips down, pinning him as he sucked and swallowed, moving encouragingly until Daniel couldn't hold back and released his load down his throat. Mouthing him until he began to twitch with oversensitivity, Jack pulled back and stood up, stripping slowly in front of him, licking his reddened lips as he gazed into Daniel's face. 

"Strip." 

"For?" Daniel asked. 

"Because I told you to," Jack growled. "Now comes the interrogation." Unlocking the cuffs and stripping the jumpsuit off his body, Jack spun him around to face the bed again. "Spread your legs and hold your hands over your head." 

Daniel complied, but looked up, finding the squared canopy frame already outfitted with chains and cuffs. "Oh... fuck." 

From behind, Jack chuckled and reached over Daniel's head to place the right restraint around his wrist. "You've been a naughty prisoner, Daniel." The left restraint went on, then Jack caressed and massaged his arms, moving down over his shoulders and around to his pecs. He tweaked the nipples, pulling them taut, then rolled the nubs between his fingers. Daniel bit his lips and moaned, closing his eyes again. 

"It's time to confess all you've been doing. If you don't, I'll fuck you with my baton." 

Daniel's eyes flew open. "What?" 

"No, not my police baton," Jack told him, laughing. "Where's the fun in that if I end up hurting you?" He moved to the right bedside table and pulled open a drawer. "This baton," he said and pulled out a long and slender rubber dildo, bent near the end with a slightly flattened head. Jack stroked it admiringly, then gave Daniel a dirty look. "No, I think I'll torture you with this instead. But if you don't tell me the truth, I'll have to tie up your balls and cock and not let you come for a while." 

Daniel couldn't help it. "That's supposed to scare me?" 

Jack only grinned and reached into the drawer again to pull out what looked like a ping-pong paddle. "No." Daniel began to grow more excited. Jack knew how he felt about being spanked. "Blue balls might, however." 

Daniel groaned. Jack had done that to him once before, when he hadn't cooperated. God, that had hurt. His orgasm had been amazing though. Pain and pleasure, rolled into one, lasting for what had seemed like eternity... 

"Still doesn't scare me." 

Jack's grin faded slightly as he walked to the end of the bed, then disappeared behind him. Daniel heard movement, the sound of glass, then ice cubes and liquid. When Jack appeared again, he brought the glass to Daniel's lips and tipped gently. Daniel drank the liquor, loving the burn of it as it went down his throat, warming his chest, his nipples. Dipping a finger in the alcohol, Jack rubbed the stuff into Daniel's hard, red nipples. 

Daniel tried not to get too excited by it, not even when sat before him at the foot of the bed and sucked an ice cube into his mouth. Spitting it out, he looked up briefly, evil intent reflecting in his eyes, before he applied the ice cube to Daniel's cock, rubbing it over and over. Daniel groaned as his cock began to thicken again; those blue pills Jack had them take earlier were proving to work wonders. Daniel had had his doubts, since he didn't have any problems getting it up normally, but now, his opinion was radically changed. 

"God," he moaned. "We're going to be addicted to these pills." 

"Oh yeah," Jack replied, reaching around to rub the ice cube against Daniel's rectum, getting him to groan loudly. "Oh yeah. Like that?" 

"Yes," Daniel breathed, blinking rapidly with the amazing swell of his dick. "Jesus." 

"Yes. I did warn you about blue balls. Now that pretty little pill will make it better." 

"You mean worse?" Daniel asked, dropping his head back as Jack, with a mouthful of liquor, sucked in the head of his cock. 

"Mmm hmm," Jack moaned wordlessly as he worked Daniel's cock back to life, swallowing the liquor with his dick still inside his mouth. Letting out a sound of satisfaction as he released his cock, Jack drank the rest of the liquor and set the glass on the bed. He picked up the paddle and caressed it, then slid away from Daniel and moved out of sight. 

"What were you doing with Major Davis yesterday?" 

Surprised, Daniel immediately said, "Nothing! We were just talk--" 

The paddle came down with a loud slap. 

"Ow!" Daniel gasped, eyes wide, balls drawing up for protection. But his dick had twitched with pleasure drawn from the vibration. "I... we..." he started, trying to think up _something_ Jack would want to hear. "During lunch." 

Jack gently tapped, in warning, the paddle against his right buttock. "Is that why you didn't meet me?" 

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut. He'd been working but... "Yes," he rasped, just when Jack spread his cheeks and tapped his asshole with the handle of the paddle. Unendingly. 

"Keep going," Jack told him, slapping his hole a little harder. 

"Behind my lab table," Daniel began, moaning and puffing between words. God, Jack was good at this. "I grabbed his head and made him suck me." 

"I doubt you made him," Jack corrected, stopping and moving away. 

"No, no," Daniel said quickly, wanting the pleasure back. "He begged me, dropped to his knees and pulled open my fatigues." 

"Dirty, dirty, Daniel," Jack said, voice suddenly at his ear as two lubed fingers plunged inside him, searching and finding his gland. 

Daniel's legs began to shake as the abrupt pleasure slammed through him. "Yes, dirty, so fucking dirty," he said, spit flying from his mouth as he began to drool. He sucked it in, swallowing, licking his lips. 

"Yes, my dirty, filthy fuck. Then what did you do to him?" Jack asked as he bit down the side of Daniel's neck, licking the indentations as he went. 

"Turned him over my table and fucked him," Daniel breathed, gasping loudly when Jack suddenly moved away from him again. 

"With your dick?" Jack asked, far behind him, opening a drawer. 

"Yes." 

"Bareback?" 

"Yes, god, yes," Daniel answered, the words flowing from him, needing Jack to come back and do more. "He's so tight, Officer. So tight. I needed to feel him clutching my cock, not a condom." 

"Yes, I just bet you did," Jack answered, voice close again, face over his right shoulder--then his hands came round and attached two clothespins to his nipples. 

"Ah! God!" Daniel cried out, more out of surprise than pain, but the initial clamping always hurt. Jack slid around him once more, between Daniel and the bed, and stuck out his tongue, teasing the engorged nipples between the wooden clamps. "Jack," Daniel managed, breath hitching. 

Jack pulled back, a warning look in his eyes. 

"Officer," Daniel immediately corrected. "I'm sorry, Officer." 

Jack smiled and reached between Daniel's legs, slipping a finger back inside his ass. "That's my good little prisoner. Do what Officer Jack tells you to do." 

Jack pulled back then, withdrawing his finger, and stood up on the foot of the bed. His half-hard cock jutted out in front of Daniel's face and he grabbed the canopy frame over his head for balance as he spread his feet apart. Daniel didn't need any encouragement or orders. He opened his mouth and leaned forward, grabbing Jack's cockhead with his mouth and sucking it in. 

"Ah, that's good," Jack groaned, thrusting slightly. 

Daniel sucked and licked, swallowing at times whenever Jack thrust. He loved the sounds Jack made when he sucked him this way; little grunts and hitched breaths, holding himself back. When he had Jack hard and leaking, Jack pulled away, stroking himself before stepping off the bed to disappear. Daniel hoped it was to fuck him, but he knew it was too soon. 

He was proven right when Jack came up behind him again and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Put one foot on the edge of the bed," he ordered. "Time for a search." 

God. Daniel complied even as Jack rubbed the lubed dildo over his hole. Foot on the bed, he tried not to slip off as Jack slowly pushed the dildo inside, twisting it, angling. Then came that pleasure, sharp and hot, and Daniel moaned. 

"Who else did you fuck, Daniel?" Jack asked, slowing his movements and riding the flattened part of the dildo over his gland. 

Daniel shook his head, unable to think. The pleasure was too good. 

"Shall I help refresh your memory?" Jack asked, reaching round to squeeze the left clothespin. 

Again, Daniel cried out, pre-come pulsing out of his cock as his body shuddered. "Connor!" Daniel blurted out, wondering where that name had come from. 

" _Captain_ Connor?" Jack asked, voice deep and sexy spoken in his ear, and more shudders passed through Daniel's body as his eyes slowly closed. 

The image of the handsome, dark-skinned captain of SG-3 came to him, as well as the image of seeing his wet, soap-slick body in the showers the morning before. Nice cock on him, too. Daniel groaned at the thought of being fucked by him. 

"You didn't fuck him, did you?" Jack asked, increasing the movement of his hand. 

"No," Daniel breathed. 

"He fucked you, didn't he? You let him fuck you." 

Daniel sucked in a breath as Jack removed the tickler, breathing out, "Yes," when Jack then rubbed his hole with the head of his cock. 

"Yes," Daniel answered, the word choked, full of need. "Fucked me. Fucked me so hard." 

That was the cue and Jack kicked Daniel's legs apart. "Jack, yes!" 

"Like this?" 

"Like that, yes! In the closet, my office!" 

"That how you broke the rack?" Jack asked, pulling back and thrusting deep. 

The friction sent vibrations everywhere and Daniel felt his orgasm approaching rapidly. At that moment, the only one in his mind, in his body, was Jack. "No, no, Jack, that was you, always... _oh fuck_!" 

Jack's reaction was to lick and bite at his neck, his ear, growling as he grabbed Daniel by the hips and fucked him with short, rapid thrusts designed for only one thing. Daniel's orgasm exploded, cock bobbing spasmodically as he shot across the foot of the bed. "So fucking good--" Jack started, but hitched another breath and came, grinding against his ass. 

Moments passed, the afterglow starting to level off a bit, and Daniel's arms began to ache a little. "Jack, you need to let me go." 

Jack groaned against his neck. "No. Leaving us here for a while." 

"Adrenalin's worn off. My tits are numb and my arms are starting to--" 

"Crap," Jack said, slowly pulling out. 

Daniel groaned in response to the loss and Jack snickered at him as he removed the clothespins. "Oh shut up," he chided with amusement. As his wrists were freed, he rubbed them quickly, then pulled Jack onto the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around him, trapping him. "That was perfect, but there was one thing missing." 

"What?" Jack asked, nuzzling his neck. 

"This," and Daniel kissed him thoroughly. When they came up for air, he grinned and said, "I think maybe we should use sashes next time. Something with a pull tie. That way, I can get free more easily." 

"You might accidentally in the middle of the fun. Can't risk that. Besides, sashes will cut into your wrists. Can't risk that, either." 

"Romantic," Daniel teased, then bit at Jack's bottom lip, pulling gently. 

"What're you thinking about?" Jack asked, pulling out of reach, watching him. 

"Turning the tables on Officer Jack," Daniel replied, having images already of Jack restrained, shirt open, pants down... 

* * *

  


**Stiletto**  
(Jack/Sam) 

**~**

Jack hissed as the point of the blade scratched a bloodless line down the center of his throat, stopping just under his left nipple. Yanking at his bound wrists, he rubbed his head into the pillow, trying unsuccessfully to dislodge the blindfold. It was affectation though. There was no real emergency; no real panic or need to see his _attacker_. The illusion of it was the purpose, and what made his body thrum with excitement and his dick engorge with blood. 

His balls were tight with need, painful after the hour spent teasing his body to this on-the-edge state. He hadn't been touched yet, not with hands or mouth. The rings around his balls and the base of his cock he'd placed there himself, beforehand, readying his body for what would come. Only he hadn't expect _this_ , and perhaps, yes, that was the best part. The unknown. 

She'd said she'd known a way to get him to let go, to be the one administered to, pleasured in all the right and wonderfully wrong ways. She'd been right. And now, Jack was straining, in every pore of his body. He needed it all--needed it to stop, needed it to never end. And right now, as she'd promised, his dick and her actions were the center of his universe. 

In his mind's eye, he remembered seeing her enter the room, blindfold in hand, wearing those stiletto heels and nothing else. Her body was wonderfully sculpted: full, round breasts with hard, dark pink nipples; the matching areola, small and dark. Her tanned skin smooth, with just a hint of wrinkle here and there. Her hips delightfully round, buttocks full and perfect--making Jack imagine his hands there as he'd hold her aloft and thrust his thick cock into her. Hard. 

She always had him imagining that she'd like it hard and rough. Not brutal, but a little bruising. He'd been right, but it seemed that he'd gotten it a little backwards. 

A sudden slap to his face, not hard but sharp, brought him out of his daydreaming. 

"Don't zone on me, Jack. I need you right here. With me." 

He swallowed, nodding, knowing he shouldn't speak. The riding crop had seen to that, hits on his thighs, done purposely to get him riled, to get him seething--to let go those emotions in order to prepare him for this. 

"Spread your legs, honey," she commanded, and as he complied, he wondered what she had planned, and started when he felt her breath on his face, her lips--finally--touching his. A soft, close-mouthed kiss, which he gladly returned, opening his mouth for her tongue. "You want a reward?" she asked, and he mouthed, "Yes." 

Her tongue was warm and wet, and she kissed him thoroughly. As she pulled away, she laid her hand on his belly, long fingernails drawing around his navel and through the line of hair underneath. 

"Mmmm, nice," she purred, then lightly raked downward, toward his cock, which lay heavy and fat, awaiting attention. She drew her fingernail over the head, and again, Jack hissed, body arching and hips moving upward. "You may speak now, Jack." 

"Please, Janet," he whispered. 

"Please what?" she asked softly, circling his cock with her nails, combing through his pubic hair, and making him jerk as she passed the tip of a nail in that furrow between groin and hip. 

"Fuck," he hissed. 

"That what you want?" she asked coyly, nail tips now making designs over his left inner thigh. 

"I need you," he ground out between clenched teeth. 

"Specify," she ordered, then pulled her nails across his balls. 

"God, fuck! Lick me, suck me, fuck me, I don't care. Just please, do something to get me off." 

There was silence from her as a single nail moved up the length of his shaft to gently probe the leaking slit. He gasped and went rigid, muscles straining with unbelievable tension. She chuckled as she moved her nail away, then abruptly cupped his balls and rolled them gently in her palm. 

"Anything?" she asked. 

"God, yes, anything." 

"I want to make you scream when you come." 

"I... don't scream." 

"You will, by the time I'm through with you." 

Then her mouth was on him, taking in the head of his cock in one gloriously wet suck. Her tongue circled and dove, like a vulture after its prey, and Jack couldn't stop moaning, couldn't stop thrashing his head from side to side. Quickly and efficiently, she pulled pleasure from him like venom from a snake; painful, excruciating... 

And then she pulled away, making him growl loudly in frustration. She chuckled again, a soft sound that only made him harder. He was going to say something, snark at her, but the words caught in his throat the moment he heard the sound of a plastic cap and the unmistakable glop of lube being squeezed out. It was followed by slick sounds that made him freeze in terrified delight; the sounds could only come from lubing something inanimate. 

He was about to ask when she ordered, "Raise you knees, Jack. Open for me." 

"What are you...?" he started to ask, slowly complying as he raised his knees, feet in the air. He could feel her body weight shift the bed, telling him she was settling between his legs. He was going to ask again when something firm and slightly cool rubbed over his puckered hole. He inhaled sharply at the unexpected pleasure. 

"Are you still wearing those heels?" he asked, needing a visual. 

"Yes." 

"God." 

"Jack?" 

"Yes," he breathed. 

"I'm breaking no confidences when I say that Daniel has told me that he wants to do this to you." 

If Jack's eyes were uncovered, she'd have seen them open wide with aroused shock. "Daniel?" he asked, choking off a groan as she slowly pushed the small, blunt object passed the muscle, then withdrew it. Pushing and withdrawing again and again, Jack began to clutch at it with his muscles, sphincter contracting and opening. 

"Yes. His fantasy life largely stars you, even though it's me he uses, or me using him." 

Jack's mouth dropped open in surprise, and the sudden images that filled his mind temporarily distracted him as Janet pushed the small dildo further inside. She twisted and circled, moving slowly, till she tilted it at an oddly pleasurable angle and something inside Jack went off. 

Heat and pleasure rocketed through his body and he tossed his head back, raising his ass to meet her. He knew immediately what she'd touched, but he'd never had it done before. He'd always been afraid to; thought it would do harm, even though his educated brain told him otherwise. 

Now, he was getting an experienced education. And he loved it. He didn't want her to stop. He could come this way, he thought, and suddenly, he knew. He'd scream for her if she brought him off this way. 

When she withdrew the toy, she leaned down and kissed him, whispering, "Don't worry, it's time. But I want that gland permanently massaged while I fuck you, so I'm going to give you a plug." 

"Plug?" He'd never, ever thought to use one; didn't see the point. Now, he knew otherwise. Slick sounds met his ears and she told him to bear down as she inserted it. When she was done, he felt full, but there was none of that hot pleasure. "I don't feel--" 

"You will," she said, startling him as she pushed his legs down and straddled his hips. 

Taking a breath, wondering what else she planned, a sudden yell erupted from him as she took his dick in hand and pushed it inside her. She sat down slowly, groaning, purring, moving her hips, and the action forced him to move his. It was then he felt the full effect of the plug and the hot pleasure returned, making him buck. 

"Yes," she gasped, placing her hands on his chest as she adjusted her position--then began to move, riding him slowly. 

Jack grunted and moaned relentlessly as the slow fuck seemed to go on forever. And he wanted it to, god, he wanted it to. She was tight and warm and clutched around him so perfectly. When she altered her speed and slammed down upon him, Jack lost his breath, holding it, grunting as he thrust into her. The action forced pleasure throughout his ass, too, so back and forth he moved. 

The sounds she made were just as continuous as his own, her voice blending with his, marking time as she fucked him, as he fucked her. It was fantastic, and he wanted it to last. But when his balls tightened more, drawing up, and that familiar heat begging from deep inside, climbing rapidly to the surface, Jack knew he couldn't hold back. There was no way. 

"Janet," he warned as shuddery flushes of pleasure spread over his neck, his face. 

"Yes, Jack, come for me," and she began to gyrate, her breath coming in ragged gasps, fingers and nails clawing at his chest. 

It started. "Fuck yeah!" he roared, bucking hard, thrusting into her rapidly as he shot his load again and again. Her scream seemed to fill the room, only he didn't hear it over his own. 

Jack registered it later, remembering this night and what she'd done for him. Repeatedly. 

* * *

  


**Alpha**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

Thoughts of escape no longer mattered; there was nowhere to run. The rocks underneath dug into his body as Daniel was shoved onto his stomach. Men, afflicted with the Touched disease, held him down, kicked and hit, ripping at his clothes. Daniel knew he'd lose with that many upon him, but gave as good as he got, kicking and punching, drawing first blood. 

As he broke free, uniform now torn and dirtied, he could already feel the anger and lust, the instinctual drives taking over, and cursed himself for not taking his pills before coming back to the planet to look for Jack. 

At least he'd found him, he thought with morbid amusement, taking a look over his shoulder to find Jack stalking toward him, face puffed up, looking strangely and sickeningly desirable. His exposed dick stuck out through his ripped trousers, hard and angry-looking, and Daniel's own body responded, cock thickening with arousal. 

Jack grunted at him with satisfaction as he caught sight of Daniel's erection, then leapt at him, knocking him down, hands touching him everywhere, as if to check out the pretty object on display. Daniel slapped at him, but it wasn't to push Jack away. It was affectation only. It was age-old ritual, he began to tell himself; make Jack work for it. But rational thought was slipping away, the baser emotions filling his mind. 

With quick thump of Jack's hand across his back, Daniel watched as the others backed off. It took him off-guard, but it also signalled some sort of unspoken declaration. He crouched on all fours, no longer embarrassed by his half-naked body, ass exposed from the attack. He knew that no one else was going to come after him, that Jack had won, and something instinctual broke free inside him. 

Daniel bent his arms, crouching further in acceptance. He spread his knees wide, his ripped trousers allowing the freedom, and was startled by the rough grip of Jack's hands on his hips. When Jack wasted no time and pushed his cock into his ass, Daniel let out a squawk of shock, quickly followed by a lust he'd never felt before. 

Jack's cock was slick with something Daniel didn't care to identify, and he didn't waste time on waiting for Daniel's muscles to adjust. Sexual instinct and need took over and he growled, pulling back and slamming forward, sending sensations through Daniel's body that Daniel didn't bother to process; he simply lost all sense of intellect as the pleasure and pain melded together, focused solely on what they both needed. 

It was amazingly good, he thought, as he dug his fingers into the earth and took the hard, possessive thrusts. There came the surprised knowledge that somehow, Daniel had known it would be like this. He felt it in the animal lust that shot through his body, with the drive to be claimed by this one male, this new leader. 

Quickening his thrusts, Jack's growls and grunts grew louder, signalling to everyone that Daniel was good, pleasing. _His_. When he reached underneath and took hold of Daniel's cock with both hands, another claim was established; a message sent. Daniel couldn't keep silent about it, either. His own pleasure came out of him through barks and mewls, sounds he'd never made in his life. 

The heated pleasure rose quickly and spit now formed at the corners of his mouth. Daniel's eyes widened as he opened his mouth and roared, his come shooting out of him in long, thick streaks. He tossed his head back and forth, growling Jack's name, announcing to the others that Jack had pleased him, and the result was a howl from Jack as he came inside him. 

Blood-red possessiveness filled Daniel's mind, and when Jack laid over him, arms encircling his body, Daniel knew the feelings were returned. Together, they'd chosen, becoming alpha, and death would come to anyone who interfered.  
  



End file.
